transformersrescuebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Heatwave
Heatwave, a.k.a. Fire-Bot, is an Autobot and the leader of the Rescue Bots. Heatwave was originally partnered with Cody Burns in the toyline, but is partnered with Kade Burns in the series. Biography Heatwave and the rest of the Rescue Bots were originally Cybertron Rescue Team Sigma 17, a space rescue team. Having been on routine patrol before the war between Autobots and Decepticons erupted, Sigma 17 was responding to a distress call that led them into an encounter with an energon draining organism. Barely escaping, they entered stasis and set the autopilot back to cybertronian space. He and the others awoke to Optimus Prime's voice, alerting them to go to Earth. After Optimus told them that they would need to appear as "robots in disguise", Heatwave immediately expressed resentment. When Optimus told him that the humans were accustomed to technology but wouldn't feel comfortable with sentient robots around them, Heatwave grumbled about the indignity of having to pretend to be an unfeeling machine in order to aid regular humankind. Heatwave assumed the form of a firetruck, as it was similar to what he used to do on Cybertron, and is partnered with Kade Burns. The two initially have a hard time working together, truly only working together when Cody is in danger. However, from that time on, they form a bond of trust, respect, and friendship (though neither would willingly admit it). In Season 4, Episode 1 ("New Normal"), they defeated the Velgrocks, he revealed to the people on Griffin Rock that they were not just metal rescue robots, but aliens. The people accepted them as aliens, even though Huxley Prescott and Milo were skeptical about it. Relationships * Cody - Heatwave is very protective of Cody. Abilities Heatwave is a Cybertronian, and has the ability to assume between various forms. He has the most forms out of the usual Rescue Bots, being the first and so far only Rescue Bot to gain a second vehicle form in the series (the others gain secondary vehicle modes in the toy line, but none have appeared in the series to date). He transforms into a red firetruck, a red fireboat, and an apatosaurus. In his robot form, he can fire high pressure streams of water from his fists/knuckles. His fire engine hose can also be wielded by Kade to double the area covered, though this will exhaust his reserves faster. He can detach the ladder on his back for rescue purposes as well. In his spare time, he seems to practice sparring with a martial arts training tool, so may have some skill in unarmed combat as well. In his original toy form, he could equip a large ax and/or sprayer to enhance his abilities. This was replaced in both toy line and on the show with the ability to summon a variety of Energon tools by saying "Power Up and Energize", such as an axe and a double barreled nozzle that he uses as a heat welder. In fire engine mode, he has both a fire hose and a rescue ladder, as well as presumably a hose to use the city's hydrants so as not to draw upon his own reserves. His fire truck mode appears to be much faster than most other vehicles, though that could be he tends to launch first. In his fire boat form, he is fast and agile with two water cannons for spraying down fires. He has been shown to shift between fire truck and fire boat modes, though this was done in air. It is unclear if he draws upon his own reserves or if he can absorb the water around him to fuel his cannons. In his dinosaur form, he can shoot out of a stream of water from his mouth that is more concentrated than his other forms, making it far more suitable for combat. It can be presumed that his ability to synthesize or extract water from the air remains in this form to power attack. Gallery Sideswipe and Heatwave.png Cody and Rescue Bots on Waters..jpg Heatwave 1328347887.jpg Rescue Force Sigma-17 Under the Sea.jpg Heatwave and Quickshadow.jpg Heatwave with Chase.jpg Heatwave, Cody, Graham, Frankie, Blurr & Blades.jpg Heatwave, Salvage and Blurr.png Rescue Bots and Cody with Optimus Prime (The New Recruits).jpg Heatwave and Boulder.png Rescue Bots, Burns Family and Optimus with a new time capsule.jpg Heatwave, Kade and Optimus.png Heatwave and Chase heard Bumblebee talk.png Rescue Bots with the Burns Family.png Mad Heatwave.png Heatwave and Blades in the Air.png Heatwave and Kade got back.jpg Heatwave ready to deliver bread.png Heatwave, Boulder and Blades do not Understand the Reason for Laughing..png Heatwave and Blades (You'll meet him in the future.).png Time travel still hate it..png Burns Siblings with Heatwave, Chase, Bumblebee and Blades.png Heatwave, Chase, Optimus and Energon eater.jpg Heatwave and a rattle snake.jpg Rescue Bots and Burnses (Rise of the Heroes).jpg Rescue Bots and Burnses Lost in Time..png Heatwave and Rescue Bot Recruits.png Heatwave and the New Recruits.jpg Heatwave, Servo, Salvage, Charlie, Kade and Doc Greene.jpg Heatwave, Cody, Dani and Kade.jpg Heatwave, Chase, and Blades' Space Rescue Mission.jpg Heatwave, Chase, Bounce, and Blades.png Heatwave (Tree sick).jpg Sigma-17 on the island.jpg Heatwave as professor.jpg Heatwave in vehicle mode (Rescue Bots Academy).jpg Cody, Heatwave and Boulder on camera's screen.png Rescue Bots are awake.jpg Mad Heatwave and Sideswipe.png Heatwave this is High Tide.jpg Heatwave and High Tide.jpg Trivia * Heatwave likes to keep his combat skills in top shape. He often works-out using kickboxing-type apparatus. * Heatwave want to join Team prime. but he did do to the fact he have battle experience and knowledge on decepticons along with chase Category:Autobots Category:Rescue Bots Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cybertroinian Category:Locations Category:Aliens Category:Burns family Category:The Good Guys Category:Main characters